random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 SSBB Fighters
Ever since Smash Bros first appeared, there has been disputes over the "best" fighters. With around 35 fighters to choose from, you can put your Top 10 right here! I'll start. MissingNo 10. Ike. Say whatever you want about Ike. Call him slow or unwieldy. To me, Ike has potential. Ike's moves are all very dangerous and strong. His Aether traps anyone in it and causes quite a bit of damage (despite being a terrible recovery move). His Quick Draw move has great range and can be tough to escape. His final smash can set up a KO at 0% damage. The reason Ike is number 10? He's so slow, his attacks probably won't get close to you. 9. Sheik. Sheik is probably one of the fastest characters in the game. Her attacks are lightning quick and the final smash is deadly in the hands of a skilled player. However, her special attacks and recovery move leaves a lot to be desired. 8. Pit. I want to put Pit higher on this list. I really do like Pit. He has decent speed, good melee attacks, and can fly. But he has his faults. For one, his specials are near useless. His guard attack? It does a terrible job at guarding against attacks. The arrow? Too weak to be practical. Recovery move? It can bring Pit far, but its start-up is so slow, using it to dodge moves is unlikely. The spinning attack? Actually pretty good. Final smash? Ehhh... Pit is still a good fighter, and I would use him over Ike or Sheik. 7. Toon Link. He is quick, has decent moves, and his recovery move can deal a lot of damage. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he's also lighter than Link. 6. Mr. Game & Watch. Mr. G&W is a unique character. He is really fast, despite his misleading and choppy animation. His recovery move is easy to handle, goes far, and is quick. His special moves, however not impressive, are still useful in certain situations. His moves are also strong with good knockback (not to mention his side-smash, which can burn opponents). His final smash isn't the best, but can be unavoidable to opponents with a skilled player. 5. Ness/Lucas. I know there is some kind of difference between the two, but they're not overly important. These fighters are fast and have good jumps to make up for their difficult recovery move (like Yoshi). Unlike Yoshi, however, Ness and Lucas can use their recovery moves to their advantage. They can hit themselves to send them charging at their enemies. Their special attacks are strong or handy (sometimes both). The final smash, PK Starstorm, is hard to dodge and somewhat effective (though I wonder why PK Starstorm was chosen when Ness and Lucas can't learn it normally). 4. ROB. This guy is a relentless fighter. Despite his slow speed, ROB has a good recovery move and some specials that pack a punch. A special move worth noting is the lazer, which zooms through the screen. And its final smash? Once you're caught, there's no way out. 3. Sonic. Obviously the fastest fighter in the game, Sonic is a force to be reckoned with. This guy has a homing attack that will haunt your dreams, a recovery move that will save him from any pit, and attacks with considerable range. And the final smash? Deadly. However, he has no high-range moves and his aerial down kick can easily lead someone to their doom if not used properly. 2. Marth. Despite the fact that Marth is my main fighter, I can't say it's the best fighter. However, he's still very good. His finisher/recovery move is very effective, he is considerably fast, his Counter is MUCH better than Ike's, and his final smash is great. It is fast, has a good range, and guarantees a KO. 1. TBA Moon snail 10.Mario (decent fighter. nice moveset, epic FS) 9.Luigi (Better than mario. Faster, stronger, amazing recovery, and is the only character that can hurt you with a taunt. although his final smash SUCKS.) 8.ROB (Great character. His final smash sucks though.) 7.Bowser (Who gives a crap if he's slow? Slow does not mean bad! Bowser is heavy, making it hard to throw him far distances, strong attacks, great moveset, and his final smash is good too, even if you still can be damaged.) 6.Lucario (Lucario is an awesome pokemon, and in brawl, he's a force to be reckoned with. though his final smash isn't that good, as the laser is TOO FREAKING SLOW and ends too soon.) 5.Sonic (Most people consider him a terrible character, but I like him. His special is just OK, but his physical is just WOW! and his final smash... too awesome for words.) 4.TBA 3.TBA 2.TBA 1.Lucas (Balanced, strong, fast, can pack a punch, great moveset, and epic final smash? you, sir, have the best character in SSBB right here.) Chromebolt 10. Snake: GREAT moves, and epic final smash. 9. Ness: OH GAAWWWWDDDD (gonna do the rest sometime later or some other time I guess) 1. ROB: YES! YES! YES! FINAL SMASH?! YEEEESSSSS. Mochlum #None of them UMG 1. Pit - I mean SERIOUSLY! He's pretty fast, and his Up-B Move can save you from almost any cliff-falling/whatever. Don't forget the Angel Ring, once I get someone in there you ain't gettin' out. Final Smashes is overrrated anyway Dubodekah 2. Ganondorf: So...STRONG! 1. Mr Game and Watch: Super Smash Attacks, great side B, awesome up B. Do not fight me when I pick this guy. DO NOT. Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Video Games Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Random category Category:Some other 7th thing.